Embassy
An embassy was a building where diplomats representing a specific government could live and/or work on the territory of another polity. A consulate was a subdivision of an embassy. The head of an embassy was called ambassador. Embassy locales Andor As a junior officer, Lisa Cusak worked at the Federation embassy on Andor as an attaché. While there she started a long relationship with an Andorian who worked at the Andorian Agricultural Ministry. ( ) Breen Gul Dukat suggested that if he was to get his position back as military advisor to the Detapa Council, he would post Gul Marratt to the Cardassian embassy on in 2372. ( ) Deep Space 9 The Klingons, Bajorans, and the Federation maintained consulates, and the Vulcans an embassy, on Deep Space 9's Promenade by 2370. ( set decoration) Earth In the 22nd century, the Vulcans had a consulate on Earth in San Francisco. T'Pol worked in the Vulcan consulate in San Francisco for two years before assigned to the in 2151. ( ) By 2155, Vulcan consulates also existed in Berlin and Canberra. Terra Prime operatives saw no indication of the Vulcans leaving the consulates in those locations despite an ultimatum for all aliens to leave the Sol system. The Andorians also had an embassy on Earth that year, which was targeted by Terra Prime protesters. ( ) In the mid-2270s, Commander Sonak was killed in a transporter accident while beaming up to the . Admiral James T. Kirk asked Starfleet Command to send his condolences to Sonak's family, who could be reached through the Vulcan embassy. ( ) The holographic wife of Kenneth, Charlene, was supposed to at the Bolian embassy in 2373. ( ) Farius Prime In 2374, the Orion Syndicate mounted a failed attempt to break into the Klingon embassy on Farius Prime to assassinate their ambassador. ( ) Khefka IV Before being recalled to , Verad had been the communications clerk of the Federation consulate on Khefka IV. ( ) Mazar In 2152, a Vulcan consulate existed on Mazar. Mazarites opposed to corrupt government officials asked the consulate for help to expose the criminals. ( ) Mordan IV In 2364, the staff of the Federation embassy on Mordan IV was taken hostage. ( ) Qo'noS The Orions operated an embassy outpost on Qo'noS, which was built above an ancient shrine to Molor. It served as a center for unscrupulous activities for individuals of many species. ( ) Production Designer Tamara Deverell stated, "We decided to go to Qo'noS, but not just the average Klingon Qo'noS, but the Orion embassy within the planets." ("[[Designing Discovery|Designing Discovery]]", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features) This statement seems to imply that there was intended to be only this one Orion embassy in all of Klingon space. Deverell concluded, "I don't know what all the Trekkies will say about us making an Orion embassy on Qo'noS, but I think it's an interesting departure from canon a little bit, but, you know, canon comes from ''Star Trek doing what it does best: telling stories." ("[[Designing Discovery|Designing ''Discovery]]", DIS Season 1 DVD & Blu-ray special features)}} One of Odo's friends in Starfleet Intelligence was formerly assigned to the Federation embassy on Qo'noS. This friend still had a contact with a former agent of Klingon Intelligence by 2371. ( ) Romulus Early in his Obsidian Order career, Elim Garak was posted to the Cardassian embassy on Romulus. According to Garak, however, he was merely a gardener there. ( ) for , it was stated that sometime in the late 2350s or early 2360s the Tal Shiar arrested a member of the Romulan kitchen staff at the Federation embassy on Romulus for political improprieties. It was at this time Benjamin Sisko was supposedly to said embassy, this, however, would have been inconsistent with the fact that the Romulans did not have any official contacts with the Federation between 2311 and 2364.}} Vulcan The United Earth Embassy on was bombed in 2154. ( ) External link * de:Botschaft nl:Ambassade Category:Government Category:Law